You Light Up My World
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: Overhearing accidently a conversation between Seaver and Prentiss one evening, during which the young agent confides in Prentiss about something that troubles her, Hotch becomes determined to show the newest member of his team how wrong she is, revealing one of his best kept secrets in the process. ONESHOT!


_**Discs.:**__ I don't own anything you recognize from "Criminal Minds"!  
__**Summary:**__ Overhearing accidentally a conversation between Seaver and Prentiss one evening, during which the young agent confides in Prentiss about something that troubles her, Hotch becomes determined to show the newest member of his team how wrong she is, revealing one of his best kept secrets in the process.  
__**Pairing:**__ Hotch/Seaver  
__**Genres:**__ Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship  
__**Spoilers:**__ contains some spoilers up to season 6, episode 19 "With Friends Like These", but ignores the whole stuff regarding Prentiss & Doyle__**  
Prompt:**__ Song title prompt (week 1 of September). "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction  
__**A/N:**__ One of the very first things I started writing for a prompt, though I've ended up finishing and posting a few others already before this... Anyways, it's AU-ish since it takes place after Seaver graduated from the FBI academy, but Prentiss is with the team. It took me FOREVER to finish this so I really hope you enjoy reading!_

* * *

**You Light Up My World**

It was a quiet day at the BAU and, having no urgent case to work on, the team was spending their time getting their paperwork done. After a while of working in his office Hotch rose from the seat behind his desk and went to leave his office to get some coffee. However, he paused briefly on his way as his gaze fell through the glass pane in the wall between his office and the bullpen and he caught sight of Seaver approaching her desk, a cup of coffee in hands. She had just put her cup down and was about to take a seat when Morgan walked up to her and said something to her, causing her to turn toward him, flipping her hair over her shoulder in the process.

For a moment Hotch kept standing where he was, watching them talk. Tearing his gaze eventually away from Seaver and Morgan he continued to the door and exiting his office he headed to the break-room.

Once he had reached the break-room Hotch got himself a clean cup and filled it with steaming hot coffee. When he had filled his cup he put the coffee-pot back in its place before turning to head back to his office.

A moment later he paused when he heard Seaver laugh slightly and looking over to her he saw her lowering her head, blushing slightly at Morgan's words, a slightly sheepish smile on her lips, causing Morgan to chuckle in amusement.

"You know, you're pretty cute when ya blush." Morgan teased, causing Seaver to blush even more.

Still looking at Seaver he watched her brush a strand of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear, something he had discovered she was doing when nervous or embarrassed, though he didn't see any reason for her to be either, especially the latter.

Even though he would never say so aloud he couldn't deny that he agreed with what Morgan had said, she really looked cute when she blushed, it made her look even more beautiful than she already looked at any other given time, just like when she smiled...

Shaking almost imperceptibly his head he quickly brushed those thoughts aside, before he could think too deeply about it, and continued on his way to his office.

As he re-entered his office and sat back down behind his desk Hotch put the cup down and focused back on his paperwork, but the thought of Seaver remained on his mind. And a few minutes later Hotch sighed as he realized this.

If he was honest he had to admit that he had found himself thinking more and more frequently about the young agent ever since she had started working with the team. Whenever she was around him he found it almost impossible to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.

However, he did his best to ignore this, considering that - for various reasons - he could hardly act on his feelings for her anyway. One of which, and probably the most relevant one being that he was her boss.

After a while he finally forced himself to push the thoughts aside, reminding himself that it was pointless to mull over any of this, after all, nothing could or would ever come of it given that besides all the other reasons he also highly doubted that his feelings were reciprocated.

_A few days later, late at the office:_

Walking into the break-room to get some more coffee Prentiss found Seaver inside the room, a cup of coffee in her hands. When the younger woman didn't seem to notice her coming in Prentiss took a closer look at her.

Prentiss frowned slightly as she saw the distant expression on Seaver's face and after a moment of consideration she asked,

"Hey, you're okay, Ashley?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Seaver looked up and at the older agent. Giving a slight nod she replied,

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Prentiss frowned slightly and pointed out,

"Well, you don't seem fine."

Seaver sighed and said reluctantly,

"I just got a lot on my mind, that's all. Really..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Prentiss asked, looking at her, then she added,

"Maybe I can help ya with whatever bothers you..."

Seaver bit her lip, thinking, eventually she sighed and told the other woman,

"There's that guy I can't stop thinking about."

Prentiss nodded slightly, and finally filling her cup with coffee she said,

"Okay... So, did you tell him?" She looked back at Seaver while putting the coffee-pot back in its place and picked up her cup.

"No... I can't tell him." Seaver told her, and seeing the questioning expression on Prentiss' face she added before the other woman could ask about it,

"He's totally off limits."

"Married?" Prentiss guessed. Seeing Seaver shake her head she added,

"In a relationship?"

Seaver shook once more her head,

"No, he's single. As far as I know anyway..."

"Another agent?" Prentiss mused then.

Seaver sighed but gave the slightest of nods.

"Someone I know?" Prentiss asked, seeing Seaver give another tiny nod she added,

"A member of the team?"

Seaver nodded once more, biting slightly her lip.

"And that's why you think you can't tell him how feel?

Seaver nodded slightly.

"Besides he's not the slightest interested in me... Then again why would he be?" As she said that last part there was a clear trace of bitterness in her voice, causing Prentiss to frown, but before she was able to say anything Seaver added,

"In fact he doesn't seem to even like me or want me anywhere around him. I think he'd prefer if I wasn't on the team, or with the BAU in general..." Seaver bit her lip, cursing internally, knowing that she had given her secret away with that last part.

At that Prentiss' eyebrows shot up slightly, realizing who Seaver was talking about.

"You have feelings for Hotch?" She asked for confirmation of her assumption.

It was pretty obvious after that last bit of information, considering that Hotch was the only one on the team, who could be giving Seaver the impression that she wasn't welcome. In fact he avoided having her around him as much as possible, teaming her whenever possible with someone else when giving assignments.

At Prentiss' question a contrite expression appeared on Seaver's face and blushing slightly she gave a small nod. A moment later the contrition on her features was replaced with a hint of despair and she pointed out,

"I'm absolutely doomed! What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean, I can't possibly tell him..."

_Meanwhile:_

Hotch had been sitting in his office, busy doing his paperwork ever since they had returned from working on a case in Tacoma in the early evening. After finishing going through yet another file he let out a low sigh and got up to head to the break-room and get himself some coffee.

As he neared the break-room Hotch slowed slightly down, hearing someone talking inside the room. Realizing it were Prentiss and Seaver he frowned, wondering why they were still at the office, but then shrugged that question off, coming to the conclusion that they had probably been busy with paperwork just like him. He was just about to enter the break-room when he heard Prentiss asking Seaver what was bothering her, causing him to frown and stop.

He had noticed as well that something seemed to bother the young blonde agent lately. She often seemed lost in her thoughts and didn't smile and laugh as much as she had usually done. However, he had refrained from asking her about it, in part due to the fact that so far whatever was bothering her wasn't distracting her to the point that it would interfere with her ability to do her job, but also because he knew from experience that the members of his team had usually a hard time letting their guard down and talk about their problems and Seaver won't be an exception. In fact he assumed she would probably be even more opposed to talking with him about her personal problems than the others.

Normally he would have probably simply turned and headed back to his office and make himself some coffee there, but for some reason he just stayed where he was this time and listened to what was said. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping on Seaver confiding in Prentiss, but he just couldn't help his curiosity, especially when Seaver told Prentiss what was bothering her - and if he was completely honest with himself he also felt a trace of jealousy at whoever it was that Seaver had feelings for.

As he kept listening he couldn't help but frown, wondering who it was that Seaver felt attracted to.

Hearing Seaver doubting that her feelings could be returned his frown deepened. Only a moment later his brows knitted even more together at what Seaver said next, before his frown was replaced by an incredulous expression at Prentiss' words.

For a moment or two Hotch remained perfectly still, too stunned by what he had heard as to move, before he eventually turned and went to head back to his office, still trying to comprehend what he had heard.

Once back in his office he sat down behind his desk and releasing a low sigh he took another of the files on his desk and started to read through it. However, before long he had to admit that despite his efforts it was close to impossible for him to focus on the task at hand, being unable to stop thinking about the conversation he had overheard.

_Two days later at Seaver's place, 10:30 PM:_

After closing the case they had worked on the past two days Hotch had quickly started doing his paperwork. Once done he had packed up his things and left the BAU. However, he didn't drive home right away, instead he parked some time later in front of Seaver's home.

For a minute or two he remained in his seat, not making a move to get out of the car, and just glanced at the house, thinking about how to handle the conversation ahead of him. Ever since he had heard Seaver's conversation with Prentiss he had been unable to get what he had heard out of his mind, and had wondered what to do about it.

Eventually he sighed and got out of the car. After locking the car he headed to the front-door. When he had reached it he let out another sigh, before taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell.

As Seaver opened the door and saw it was him her eyes widened in surprise and she muttered,

"Hotch..." For a moment she just stood there, looking at him, before eventually stepping aside and letting him in.

After closing the door she led him into the living-room. Eventually stopping she turned to look at him, a nervous expression on her face, and after taking a deep breath she asked,

"Am I in trouble?"

Hotch gave her a puzzled look at that and said,

"No, you're not... Why would you think that?"

"Well, I don't think you would come by without a reason - especially this late in the evening..." Seaver pointed out.

Hotch frowned slightly, but couldn't deny that it made sense that his visit made her think she was in trouble, especially considering that she thought he didn't want her with the BAU. Looking at her he told her,

"I needed to talk to you and I figured the office might not be the best place to do so."

Seaver swallowed hard and wanted to know,

"About what?"

"Your conversation with Prentiss the other night..." Hotch replied.

At that Seaver's eyes widened slightly,

"She..."

"No." Hotch quickly interrupted her,

"Prentiss didn't tell me anything. I happened to overhear you talking." Well, that was somewhat stretching the truth, considering that while it had been the case at first he had ended up purposely listening to most of it.

Seaver bit her lip and asked,

"And what exactly do you want talk about with me?"

"Your assumption that I don't want you on the team..." Hotch started, looking at her, frowning slightly.

Before he could say anything else Seaver asked,

"How much of my conversation with Emily did you hear?" She looked nervous, if not in fact anxious, and was fidgeting slightly.

"Most of it I suppose." Hotch replied honestly.

At that Seaver looked momentarily away, nodding slightly.

"I was afraid you'd say that..." As she said that she looked back at him, trailing off she frowned before adding,

"I thought you said I wasn't in trouble..."

Hotch also frowned, then he assured her,

"You aren't."

"But... you heard me tell Emily that..." Seaver started, eyes widened slightly and a trace of panic in both her expression as well as in her voice.

Hotch's expression softened slightly, though the frown didn't entirely disappear, and he told her,

"Ashley, nobody can blame you for who you fall in love with. After all, people usually don't get to choose who they love. To condemn or reprimand you for this would be hypocritical, considering that you're not the only one to fall for someone they shouldn't be in love with..." Looking at her as he said this he wondered what she would infer from his words.

Seaver frowned slightly, but remained silent.

When Seaver didn't say anything Hotch stated,

"As for your assumption that I don't want you on the team, you're wrong. You're just as much a part of the team as everyone else, and I'm sorry I gave you the impression that you weren't. I know I've been acting quite cold - if not to say dismissive toward you, but it's not because I don't want you around..." He paused briefly, and looking in her eyes he said,

"It's just that I find it close to impossible to focus the way I should when you're around me..."

"What are you saying, Hotch?" Seaver asked, frowning slightly, and gave him a questioning glance. Studying his expression as she waited for his reply she tried to ignore how something in his eyes, something in his voice as he had said that had caused her heart to beat faster.

Still looking right into her eyes Hotch took a deep breath and told her,

"That I feel the same way you do."

"What?" Seaver muttered dumbfounded, eyes wide with surprise, not quite believing her ears. And part of her also somewhat refused to believe it, not wanting to allow herself to think that her feelings were returned just to find out that her mind had played some evil little trick on her.

"I've been feeling attracted to you since the day Rossi and I asked you to help with that case..." Hotch stated. Noticing the doubtful expression that appeared on Seaver's face at his words he frowned slightly and mused,

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Seaver bit her lip, avoiding his gaze, and pointed out,

"Well, what about me could possibly attract you to me? I mean, I'm neither particularly pretty nor interesting, in fact I'm absolutely plain. And frankly I could actually understand if you did want me off the team; I lack the kind of experience of the others, I ask constantly questions and overall I'm probably more of a burden than a help for the team..." Trailing off she raised her gaze and met his eyes.

For a moment Hotch just looked at her, a startled expression on his face, wondering how Seaver could not be aware of how beautiful she was. Eventually he told her,

"Listen Ashley, first of all - I already told you that I don't want you off the team. In fact there's nothing I could want less than for you to leave. Besides, you aren't a burden. You're a great agent and you're making up for the lack of experience by how quickly you're learning." He lifted his right hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, before starting to caress her cheek.

At his tender touch Seaver's eyes flew momentarily shut. Opening her eyes again she looked at him, meeting his gaze.

"And how could you think you're plain in any way, or not pretty?" Hotch continued after a moment of silence,

"Because you're not just pretty, you're incredible beautiful. You don't even need makeup to look amazing, because you are naturally beautiful. You have a gorgeous, breath-taking smile that makes your eyes sparkle..." He paused briefly before adding,

"But what's more, you aren't just beautiful, you're also intelligent, understanding, kind, compassionate, and so many other things... Having you around makes me happy." Still caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes Hotch told her,

"I love you, Ashley."

"I love you, too, Hotch." Seaver replied.

They shared a smile and a moment later Hotch leaned down, kissing her softly, and without hesitating or thinking about any of the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, or the consequences it could have, Seaver kissed him back.

_Fin_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well, I'm sorry for the overly cheesy ending and the corny lines I gave Hotch - and yes I know I suck at writing fluffy/happy stories, but I hope you still liked the story... Anyways, as always, feedback would be very appreciated! :)_


End file.
